


memo(aaarrrrrgh)

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13





	memo(aaarrrrrgh)

> so, I ask my friends if I'm being over dramatic. and I expect them to say, "_yes, of course you do!_" but they don't. so I ask them, different question, "_do you think I'm faking everything? I feel so fake._" and I expect them to laugh at my face and tell me, "'_bout the damn time you realize it!_" but they don't. if they don't say or do what I have expected then why does my mind insist they will?

—b, 11/09/19


End file.
